pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Deborah A. Miranda
Deborah A. Miranda (born October 1961) is a Native American poet and prose writer. Life Miranda was born at UCLA Hospital, and raised in and around Los Angeles, California. Her father, Alfred Edward Robles Mirada (died JUne 2009), was from the Esselen and Chumash people, native to the Santa Barbara / Santa Ynez / Monterery, California area. Her mother, Madgel Eleanor (Yeoman) (died November 2001), was of French and Jewish ancestry. At the age of 3, her parents divorced and her father began 8 years of incarceration at San Quentin. When Miranda was 5, her mother moved her to Washington State. Upon her father's release from prison, her parents reunited for about 5 years; although they later separated, both parents continued working to re-establish tribal ties and reunite tribal members. The Esselen Nation is currently petitioning the federal government for recognition."Tribe Petitions For Federal Recognition," KSBW Action News 8, Central Coast, California, April 29, 2003. Miranda earned a B.S. in Teaching Moderate Special Needs from Wheelock College in 1983. Much later, she earned a Ph.D. in English at age 40 from the University of Washington in 2001. She taught at Pacific Lutheran University for 3 years. Miranda and her partner, Margo Solod, live in Lexington, Virginia. The couple has 3 adult children and a grandchild. Miranda is an associate professor of English at Washington and Lee University, where she teaches creative writing (poetry), native American literatures, women's literature, poetry as literature, and composition. Miranda is the author of Bad Indians: A tribal memoir from Heyday Books (2012). She is also the author of 2 poetry collections and numerous academic essays. Miranda's poetry has been published in the Bellingham Review, Bellowing Ark, California Quarterly, Calyx, Callaloo, Cimarron Review, News From Native California, Poets On, Raven Chronicles, Sojurner, Weber Studies Journal, West Wind Review, Yellow Medicine Review and Wilderness. Recognition Miranda was selected for the 2007-2008 Institute of American Cultures (IAC) Visiting Scholars Award at UCLA. She researched and taught at UCLA during her sabbatical. She was awarded a Lenfest Sabbatical Award by Washington and Lee University for the 2011-2012 year. Along with Qwo-Li Driskill, Daniel Heath Justice and Lisa Tatonetti, Miranda co-edited Sovereign Erotics: An Anthology of Two-Spirit Literature in 2011 (U of Arizona Press), which won a Silver Medal from the Independent Publisher Book Awards and was a finalist for the anthology category at Lambda Literary Awards of the same year. }} The Zen of La Llorona was nominated for the Lambda Literary Award in 2005. In 2001 Miranda received the Connie Leach Award for Outstanding Academic Achievement in achieving a Doctoral Degree from the Seattle Indian Services Commission. In 2000, she was named Writer of the Year for Poetry for her book, Indian Cartography, by the Wordcraft Circle of Native Writers. She also received a Hedgebrook Writers Residency that year. Miranda received the First Book Awards' Diane Decorah Award for Poetry in 1997 from the Native Writers' Circle of the Americas. In 1995, she was the Pacific Northwest Writers Conference Prizewinner in poetry. She was nominated for the Pushcart Prize in 1994. In 1993, she won the 49th ''Parallel Poetry Prize and obtained a Tacoma Arts Commission Grant to plan and carry out a day-long arts workshop for mothers. Publications Books *''Indian Cartography. Greenfield, Center, NY: Greenfield Review Press, 1999. *''A Trick of Grace: Love poems'' (chapbook). Tacoma, WA : Flying Turtle Press, 2002. *''Deer'' (chapbook). Tacoma, WA : Flying Turtle Press, 2003. *''The Zen of La Llorona,'' Cambridge, UK: Salt, 2005. *''Raised by Humans: Poems''. San Fernando, CA: Tia Chucha Press, 2015. Non-fictions *''Bad Indians: A tribal memoir''. Berkeley, CA: Heyday, 2012. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Deborah Miranda, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 28, 2015. Journal Articles & Book Reviews *"What's Wrong with a Little Fantasy? Storytelling from the (still) Ivory Tower" in American Indian Quarterly, vol. 27, no. 1&2, ed. by Devon A. Mihesuah . *"Dildos, Hummingbirds and Driving Her Crazy: Searching for American Indian Women's Love Poetry and Erotics." in Reading Native Women: Critical/Creative Representations, edited by Ines Hernandez-Avila. Altamira Press. *"A String of Textbooks: Artifacts of Composition Pedagogy in Indian Boarding Schools." in The Journal of Teaching Writing. Vol. 16.2, Fall 2000. *"I Don't Speak the Language that has the Sentences: An Interview with Paula Gunn Allen" in Sojourner: The Women's Forum. February 1999, Vol. 24, No. 2. *"A Strong Woman Pursuing Her God: Linda Hogan's Power" in Sojourner: The Women's Forum. November 2000, Vol. 26, No. 3. *''Fiction Posing as Truth: A Critical Review of Ann Rinaldi's My Heart is on the Ground: The Diary of Nannie Little Rose, a Sioux Girl,'' with Marlene Atleo, Naomi Caldwell, Barbara Landis, Jean Mendoza, LaVera Rose, Beverly Slapin, and Cynthia Smith. Also published in Re-thinking Schools: An Urban Education Journal (Summer 1999); also published in Multicultural Review (September 1999, Vol. 8, No. 3)[http://www.oyate.org/books-to-avoid/myHeart.html Fiction Posing as Truth: A Critical Review of Ann Rinaldi's My Heart is on the Ground: The Diary of Nannie Little Rose, a Sioux Girl,] *Review of Why I Can't Read Wallace Stegner and Other Essays: A Tribal Voice by Elizabeth Cook-Lynn in Sojourner: The Women's Forum. January 1997, Vol. 22, No. 5. *Review of Yellow Woman and a Beauty of the Spirit ''by Leslie Marmon Silko in ''Sojourner: The Women's Forum. November 1996, Vol. 22, No. 93. See also *Native American poets *List of U.S. poets References Notes *'Bad Girls'/'Good Girls' : Women, Sex, and Power in the Nineties, Donna Perry, Nan Bauer Maglin (Editors), Rutgers University Press. Notes External links ;Poems *Work to Do & Dream On, 1991 from The Raven's Chronicles *Lunatic or Lover/Madman or Shaman: the Role of the Poet in Contemporary Culture(s) from The Raven's Chronicles *Deer & Petroglyphs in ASAIL *Swarm *The Zen of La Llorona *A Trick of Grace *Clean *Highway 126 *Burning the Baskets *Migration *I Am Not a Witness *Stories I Tell My Daughter in Weber Studies *Indian Cartography in Weber Studies *Baskets in Weber Studies *Deborah A. Miranda at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video *Sorrow as a Woman, read by Deborah at Bumbershoot 2001 in Seattle mp3 *Stories I Tell My Daughter, read by Deborah at Bumbershoot 2001 in Seattle mp3 *Deborah Miranda at YouTube ;Books *Deborah Miranda at Amazon.com ;About *Deborah A. Miranda at Washington and Lee University *Deborah Miranda at the Native American Authors Project *Curriculum Vitae Category:Academics Category:Native American writers Category:1961 births Category:University of Washington alumni Category:Living people Category:Pacific Lutheran University faculty Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Native American poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:American academics